Power Trip  Power Trap
by Mathus T. Quill
Summary: Based on the episode of arrival of Col. Potter, and the aftermath of "Comandant Burns"


**Power Trip, Power Trap!**

Slash - Conl. Potter & Frank Burns BDSM

"Stick that Horn in your Ear!" said Walter O'Riley, known to friends as Radar. Who ever this jerk was, leaning on that Jeep horn like that, he was almost as bad as Commandant Burns, (as Hawkeye and Trap had taken to calling him). Dropping his reflector and glaring, as the sun dazzle faded from his eyes, the birds on the collar of the jerk in question snapped Radar out of his moment of relaxation, and into scrambling action. Apologies and "Oh Jeez" spiting out from him left, right and sideways, Radar scrambled to show the new CO…Potter was it? To his office. Entering before him Radar saw Major Burns, with his feet up on the desk, drinking some of Coln. Blake's beloved 12-year-old scotch. He immediately dropped the glass and leapt to his feet.

"How dare you come in with out knocking… and in only your boxers! I'm going to see you on report for this to the CO… which is me, so don't expect me to go easy on you!" The fierce look on his face melted, as did the iron rod of command that he'd felt in his spine, ever since he took control of the…of His 4077 M*A*S*H. Following behind Radar was a colonel…a full bird. No chance that this was just some inspection, the colonels in HQ were always in Dress brown, when the came to inspect. This one was in olive fatigues. He was short, almost as short as Radar with white hair and a look on his face of anger, and assessment.

"Corporal, you are dismissed" said Potter. Frank smiled his best (at least the best a lipless, chinless, spineless weasel could) and put out his hand to shake as Potter snapped off as sharp and military as salute as you would ever see at West Point. Quickly aborting the handshake, Frank slipped into a rather limp and half hearted salute, his chin quivering and a pout beginning to form on his lips.

"I am Colonel Potter, the new commanding officer of this post. I am here to assume command in the absence of ranking personnel, due to the departure of Henry Blake"

"Assume command? Sir, I assumed I would be assuming command. Assuming they approved the field promotion that I had put in for. As the ranking officer at the base, advisories for advancement of personnel under my command are…"

"And that is the one reason that I was yanked out of a very important seminar on field triage and surgical methods" said Potter. "I was getting the skills I would need to do the brand of surgery your practicing up here. BUT, when some piss-ant major starts bumping himself to colonel, and going Ahab… they pulled me out Tutee-Suite! They hustled me on a plane to the mainland with my orders two weeks early."

"Colonel Potter, I would like your permission to protest, I believe that I would be well capable to take care of this post. If I was made CO of this location… I would run it with the discipline and army efficiency that were never seen when Henry Blake was here…"

"That's the other reason I'm here early. You're annoying the entire echelon of brass from here to Fort Dixe. It was causing sore sergeants, caustic corporals, agitated adjutants, grouchy generals, and generally affecting the people who are just trying to get through this war sane and whole. I was bags packed and on a chopper even before my wife, who was coming to visit me in Tokyo, arrived. Do you begin to understand just why I am not smiling?"

"But Colonel…" the famous Burns whine creeping into his voice, Frank turned to address his future commander.

"ATENN-HUT" barked Potter. Frank Snapped to attention. "I was warned by several folks at HQ that you would be the caraway seed in my upper plate at this post. Several people suggested I send you stateside, to some desk to ride out the rest of the war. They thought I could not coral your ego… break you back to being a team doctor after you sat in that chair. Well, I'm an old Calvary officer, and I KNOW how to break man and beast. You are at attention. You will NOT break attention, until you are released from attention. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," whimpered Burns.

Walking over to his saddle, which Radar had just brought into the office, Potter gathered up the straps of the bridal and began walking around the errant, erratic, major.

"You have been behaving… childishly. Wielding someone else's power and enjoying it. Seeking to make your self feel important. I know you think you are a man… and you may not have gotten what you needed, even when you were a boy, but I know how to deal with someone who acts like a Major brat. Major Burns, stand in front of my desk… lean over it and grasp the far side… now, Lower Your Uniform Trousers!"

"Colonel, what are you…"

"Silence! You are at attention… and you don NOT speak when at attention. I am still waiting for you to obey my last command. A Soldier, ordered by a superior officer, must carry out that order, immediately. You know what I am planning…now Get Those Pants Down. You cost me a week of evenings with my wife of thirty-three years… a visit I have been waiting for, about three years now. I didn't get the relief of her visit, so I have a great deal of tension to release." As frank unzipped his uniform pants, loosening the belt and lowering them, slowly to the floor, Potter continued. "Your reputation has preceded you at ICOR. When they suggested I send you state side… a host of other positions were suggested by people who are… not your biggest fans. Reichavich, Guam, Gnome, and this lovely anthrax research site in the middle of the Pacific. When I told them what I planed to do, on my arrival, all the other suggestions were withdrawn. As a boy I would often find my self stretched across a hay bail, waiting for my father's belt to give me a lesson in growing up. I think its time to teach you some of that same lesson." Reaching down, Potter grasps the waistband of the green boxers and yanks them to Frank's boot tops.

Without another word, Potter raised the straps over his shoulder and swung at the pale white globes of Frank's posterior. The crack of the strap, biting into Burns's butt cheeks was so sharp, that Radar, standing listening by the door, almost fell to the ground in shock.

"Oh, Jeez! He's really giving it to him" Remembering the times he was across the knee of his uncle Ed, he smiled. Even if he had to obey orders from Major Burns, he'll always have this memory, the stretched major across a desk getting his ass strapped by the new CO. Giggling, Walter leaned in, with his hand over his mouth, drinking in all the sounds coming out of the office.

Inside the office, Potter continued strapping the upstart Major Burns… his shouts of echoing off the wooden walls and file cabinets. Every snap of leather followed by a shrill cry of pain torn from Frank. Smack… Aaaahhh! Smack… Aaaaaaaaaa! Smack… Nooooo! Smack… Shit! Smack… Oh, God! Smack…No, please…stop!

"I hope this helps teach you how an officer should act. Your days of petty power trips and lording that oak leaf over the heads of my men are over." Smack…Aaaaarrrrgg! Smack… Please no more… Smack… Aaaaaaahh! Smack… ahh..ahh..nooooo…SOB! As Frank broke into crying, sobs, regressing into his youth, to the times across his mothers lap, being smacked by her big wooden spoon. His cry reaches back to that moment, releasing that voice of pure pain and sorrow. Potter, hearing that break in his voice, slows his blows… observing any area left on his buttocks that are of a lesser shade of red… bringing it to an even shade of deep crimson red. As he lays across the desk, wailing and crying, snifeling and shuddering, his buttocks clenched and shook in front of Sherman, eliciting memories of Mrs. Potter, and that erotic shimmy she dose to let him know she is feeling frisky. His face split in a grin, as he reached for his belt.

"While I have you here…" Sherman reaches into his duffle bag for the slick lotion he had awaiting his visit with Mildred… "I think we need to make absolutely clear just WHO is in charge of this camp. The one positive aspect…for you at least," Franks eyes flash wide open as he hears his CO's fly unzip and his pants drop to the office floor "is that I will finally get rid of that tension…and a smiling colonel is a forgiving colonel" a insistent nudge at his rectum told Frank that he was about to make his Colonel very happy.


End file.
